


Love Survey

by cophines



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cophines/pseuds/cophines
Summary: University AU, sort of. One-shot. Fluff.Delphine receives a letter slipped under her apartment door... and it's a love confession?!





	Love Survey

"Hey, Del! There's a letter for you!"

  
  
"Okay! I'm coming!" I shouted in response as I grabbed the towel from the ramp and dried my damp face. After applying some lotion, I stepped out of the bathroom and made my way towards the living room where I found Danielle and Olivia grabbing some tissue from the tissue box as they cried over this new drama that was airing on TV, we currently just finished our research task for that night.

  
  
As for Valerie, the youngest in our team, she was in the kitchen fixing herself a midnight snack.

  
  
"Val, you really shouldn't be eating. It's almost 12. You need to watch your weight," I warned her, concerned. She was the one who told me to warn her if she's over indulging.

  
  
Valerie just smile cheekily and said, "Geez, you're such a mother when it comes to these things. I'm only making myself a cup of hot chocolate and a few biscuits. Like that would get me fat." She chuckles. "Oh! Right. Before I forget, your letter is right there on the counter. I was taking out the rubbish just now and I found it slipped under our door."

  
  
I nodded. "Okay, merci, Val."

  
  
Valerie responded with a wide grin, "No problem." She then made her way to the living room to join our teammates.

  
  
As soon as Valerie left, I picked up the brown envelope and true enough, it was addressed to me.

  
  
_**"To Delphine Cormier"**_ was written in scrawling handwriting on the front.

  
  
I opened it and almost immediately, I felt my eyebrows furrow in confusion.

  
  
A  ** _Love Survey?_** HUH?

  
  
Who would send me a form to a  **Love Survey**?

  
  
I looked at the back of the brown envelope to find a name of the sender, but found nothing.

  
Feeling confused and slightly disturbed, I opened the letter and began reading.  
  
  
  
_**This letter is addressed to Delphine Cormier, also known as the smartest and most beautiful Immunology student of University of Minnesota.**_  
  
_**Please be at ease, all details in this survey is** **classified and will not be disclosed in whatever the circumstances.**_  
  
_**Please take a pen and fill this form up.**_  
  
  
  
_This is a waste of time. Is this some kind of prank? Maybe I should throw this away._ I thought as I was about to crumple the paper and throw it into the trashcan next to me. However, before I manage to, I caught a glimpse of the next line in the letter and it caught me off-guard.  
  
  
  
_**No, this is not a prank. And it would not be a waste of time, trust me.**_  
  
  
  
I frowned. HOW THE HECK DID THIS PERSON KNOW HOW I WILL REACT?!

  
Then, it clicked to me.

  
It must be Olivia, teamed up with Valerie playing a prank on me! I turned around and was about to demand them to stop playing around but to my surprise, they weren’t paying any attention to me. They had their eyes glued to the television.

  
_Weird... so it’s not them? Who is it then?_

  
I turned back to the piece of paper in my hand, determined to find out who sent me this ridiculous letter.  
  
  
  
_**"If you’re curious to know who I am, I suggest you take a pen and start answering. :D"**_  
  
  
  
_Arrogant much?! What makes you so sure I would be curious about you?!_  I thought, heatedly. I stared at the piece of paper for a moment and then let out a sigh.

  
“UGH. Merde. Fine!” I mumbled to myself as I trotted back to the bedroom to look for a pen.

  
With a pen in hand, I sat on my bed and began answering the form.  
  
  
  
_**1\. What is your name?**_  
  
_Delphine Cormier_  
  
  
  
_**2\. What is your age?**_  
  
_21_  
  
  
  
_**3\. What is your Date of Birth?**_  
  
_21/12/1992     _  
  
  
  
_**4\. What is your gender?**_  
  
_{     }     Male_  
  
_{✓}     Female_  
  
  
  
_**5\. What is your height and weight?**_  
  
_Height: _________  
  
_Weight: _________  
  
  
  
I was confused at the question. _What does my height and weight have anything to do with love..?_ Shrugging it off and finally deciding that the person who sent me this letter is weird, I answered it anyway.  
  
  
  
_**5\. What is your height and weight?**_  
  
_Height: 170cm   _  
  
_Weight: 52kg   _  
  
  
  
_**6\. What is your bloodtype?**_  
  
_Type  A        _  
  
  
  
_**7\. Do you believe in love at first sight?**_  
  
_{     }     Yes_  
  
_{   }     Kinda...?_  
  
_{     }     No_  
  
  
  
I felt my cheeks begin to burn up. It only happened to me once. I liked her at first sight... She was beautiful, and I was attracted to her because she had a bright smile and contagious laughter. Not to mention her unique style; those dreadlocks, wide framed glasses and nose ring that I came to adore so much. She was generally a witty, funny person and I then realised that I fell in love with her after we became friends. She soon became the most caring best friend I’ve never had.

  
Thinking about her, I heaved a sigh. I had no idea what our relationship was at the moment. Recently, we got so close that we felt it was normal holding and clinging to each other’s arms. We got so close till we shared the same water bottle and sometimes even other utensils despite the fact that we were both clean freaks. We got so close that we thought it was okay to do naughty stuff together like sneak on our professor's office to steal wine bottles.

  
We weren’t friends; we were definitely more than that. Best friends would be an understatement whereas ‘sisters’ (like how I would usually address my close friends) would be awkward because I know we don’t treat each other as sisters. We weren’t lovers either because we’ve never confessed to each other. I was new to this feeling of being attracted to a woman and aside from our usual bond, she had never really verbalised anything that would suggest she was interested in me too. I just always thought that she likes me and she probably knows that I like her too. I guess we weren’t ready for commitment just yet. Especially since I was at the peak of my senior year and she was just beginning hers.  
 

  
I stared at the form for a while before deciding to push back my thoughts about her and return to answering the survey.  
  
  
  
_**7\. Do you believe in love at first sight?**_  
  
_{✓}     Yes_  
  
_{   }     Kinda...?_  
  
_{     }     No_  
  
  
  
_**8\. Got your first kiss yet?**_  
  
_{   }     Yes_  
  
_{    }     No_  
  
  
  
_COUGHCOUGHCOUGH! What kind of question is that?!_ I thought incredulously. I answered it anyway.  
  
  
  
_**8\. Got your first kiss yet?**_  
  
_{✓}      Yes_  
  
_{     }     No_  
  
  
  
_***If yes to previous question, answer the following questions.**_  
  
**(i) How old were you when you had your first kiss?**  
  
_{     }     8 or under_  
  
_{     }     9-10_  
  
_{✓}      11-15_  
  
_{     }     16-20_  
  
  
  
**(ii) Who was it?**  
  
_ None of your business  == **"   **_  
  
  
  
It was the end of the first page so I flipped it over to continue to the next but to my surprise, the next page was...  
  
...blank.  
  
  
  
**HUH?**  
  
  
  
It was then when I came to the bottom of that blank page only did I see a paragraph written in the same scrawny handwriting as the front of the envelope.  
  
  
_**"If you're finished answering the first part of the survey, please proceed to that tree plant pot beside the floor elavator and look for the second page. Don't forget to bring your pen."**_  
  
  
Now, why is it that I feel like I’ve seen this handwriting before?

  
Quickly, I jumped out of bed and made my way outside, trying my best to make myself seem not too eager or excited in front of my teammates. Although I hate to admit it, I’m beginning to think that this little survey game is getting pretty fun and exciting.  
  
  
Squatting down in front of the tree plant pot, I stretched my hand behind the pot and started to look for the piece of paper. Found it!  
  
  
I dragged it out and opened it instantly.  
  
  
_**"All of the questions in this part of the survey are for your eyes only and should be answered wholeheartedly. Ready?"**_  
  
  
Now that’s odd. Why does this person sound so familiar? It has to be someone I know. Taking a mental note for that, I pulled the pen from my pyjama pants’ pocket, leaned my back against the wall and flipped it to the next page.  
  
   
  
What followed after was a blur.  
  
  
  
All I knew was the questions were already  **ticked**  and  **answered**.

  
  
  
_**9\. What are the most important characteristics in a partner?**_  
  
_**(**_ you may  ** _tick_**  more than one _ **)**_  
  
_{✓}      Good looks and style_  
  
_{✓}      Loyal, kind, trustworthy_  
  
_{✓}      Sense of humour, love of life_  
  
_{✓}      Dynamic, successful_  
  
_{✓}      Passionate and adventurous_  
  
_{✓} **Cos** anova_  
  
  
  
As I read the last characteristic of the question, I felt my heart start thumping in a different kind of pace. A pace that I was all too familiar with. The same pace I usually have when I’m with her. My fingers started to feel numb and turn cold, biting my lower lip subconsciously; a natural reaction when I was too nervous or overly excited.  
  
  
  
I wasn’t sure which emotion I was feeling right then.  
  
  
  
_**10\. What kind of kiss[es] do you want to experience in the future?**_  
  
Please select all that apply.  
  
_{✓}      A peck_  
  
_{✓}      A tender kiss_  
  
_{✓}      A romantic kiss_  
  
_{✓}      A make-out_  
  
_{✓}      A smooch_  
  
_{✓}      French kiss ;)_  
  
_{✓}      A kiss rather than on the lips. [ex. cheek, forehead, nose, etc.]_  
  
  
  
What is she playing at..? Don’t tell me she... _OH MON DIEU._ Realisation struck me and I blushed harder. She’s not planning to do these in the future, is she? I mean, that would mean...  
  
  
  
**_11\. Are you single?_**  
  
_{✓}      Yes_  
  
_{    }      No_  
  
  
  
I couldn’t believe my eyes. I had to rub my eyes and pinch myself to know that I wasn’t dreaming and that I was reading it right.  
  
  
  
_**12\. Are you in love with someone right now, at this moment?**_  
  
_{✓}      Yes_  
  
_{✓}      Yes_  
  
  
  
I smiled. Right then, I could hear the loud thumping of my heartbeat in my ears. I started feeling tingly all over and my stomach did an enormous flip-flop. It was then I knew how the feeling of having butterflies in your stomach really felt like.  
  
  
  
_**13\. Does that someone happen to be Cosima Niehaus?**_  
  
_{    }      Yes_  
  
_{✓}      Duh, isn't it obvious?_  
  
  
  
The smile playing on my lips transformed into a huge grin. That cheeky brat! A sudden warmth exploded from the core of my heart which I recognised to be ‘bliss’. Is it crazy of me to feel like I wanted to laugh at a time like this? I’ll probably look some lunatic laughing by myself, sitting on the floor in front of my apartment at half past midnight.  
  
  
  
_**14\. Overall, how would you rate Cosima Niehaus?**_  
  
_{    }      Excellent_  
  
_{    }      Fantastic_  
  
_{    }      Awesome_  
  
_{    }      Too good to be true_  
  
_{✓}      She's so perfect that I want to eat her!_  
  
  
  
At the last line, I couldn’t hold in my laughter anymore. I started laughing. But then I realised that this laughter was different. It felt different than the many other times I laughed. It started as a tickle in the back of my mind, and it travelled to the back of my throat. It felt like huge bubbles appeared in my mind, spiralling in rapid circles, upwards, going faster by the second. The pressure began to build up, I could hear bells ring gently, and giddiness was emerging. I could taste it on my tongue; the elation, the joy, the humour, and most of all, the _happiness_.  
  
  
  
I laughed like I was  _really_  laughing for the  **first**  time.  
  
  
  
_**15\. Delphine Cormier, do you agree to be Cosima Niehaus's girlfriend whom she will always love, care for, and cherish for the remaining days of her life?**_  
  
_{   }       Yes_  
  
_{   }       No_  
  
  
  
I grinned and tried to suppress the giggle inside me. _She was all too confident till the last question where she lost it, huh?_ One half of me said to myself. The other half of me told me; _maybe she’s not as arrogant and confident as you think she is. Maybe she genuinely cares for you and respects you, which was why she left the last and most important question for you to answer for yourself._  
  
  
  
My grin grew wider.  
  
She does care.  
  
She does love me.  
  
  
  
Without any more hesitation, I picked up my pen and ticked my decision.  
  
  
_**15\. Delphine Cormier, do you agree to be Cosima Niahaus's girlfriend whom she will always love, care for, and cherish for the remaining days of her life?**_

_{✓}      Yes - **OUI!!!** (I added to emphasise my answer)_

  
_{    }      No_  
  
__  
  
__  
  
_**Please sign as proof of agreement here.** _  
  
__  
  
__  
  
_**_______________________________** _  
  
__  
__  
  
_**Reminder:** _  
  
_Kindly submit your survey form to Ms. Cosima Niehaus in the first bedroom to the left of apartment unit 324B on the 3rd floor, just 2 floors below you. There, she will exchange survey forms with you. Be nice to her, okay?_  
  
__

  
  
In a heartbeat, I grabbed the pieces of the survey papers and ran for the staircase with a smile plastered on my lips.


End file.
